Silhouette
Silhouette is a 1.9 Hard Demon created by Havok and verified by Smokes. It is a difficult remake of Nine Circles, possibly on par with Fairydust or Classic. Players normally consider this a Hard Demon. It features a green background and a very difficult wave segment, like most Nine Circles levels, that has a mini-wave section at the beginning, similar to that of Fairydust and a second dual wave segment which is far easier but still irritating. It lacks a ship sequence. The level was verified by Smokes since Havok stated he had no time and that his skills with the wave were awful. Gameplay The beginning of this level resembles that of Nine Circles and mostly Fairydust. The level starts off with a fairly simple but tricky cube section. After the first gravity portal, the player must jump one time to not fall to the edge of the block below. After a simple maze part, the level then switches to an equally simple but tricky ball that has a bug around 15%. The next cube is almost auto and only consists of three jumps. The beat drops and the Nine Circles wave is introduced. The first segment of it has multiple speed changes, gravity changes and size changes that can be very confusing to a new player. The wave then goes mini around 30% in and has a style that is extremely similar to the last mini wave segment of Fairydust. This ends around 45% into the level and gets replaced by a very tricky wave with awkward timing that is not seen in the majority of Nine Circles levels. The introduction to the dual wave is also made in such a way that the player can crash very easily without getting into a set rhythm. The dual wave is like the dual waves of most Nine Circles levels but does have some blue pads that the player should watch out for. The last leg of the wave also has a bug. It is rare, but the player can miss the triple speed changer and stay as double speed for the last leg of the level. The last leg uses mashing and irregular timing with a couple of gravity portals to confuse the player as much as possible. Havok's name is in this segment and the player must travel below it, as the upper route has an invisible sawblade that will otherwise cause the player to crash. The level ends with the last leg of confusing timings and a half-speed changer with fake lines. It has no "GG" that is also a signature in some difficult Nine Circles levels very similar to that of Jawbreaker. Errors * Around the middle of the ball segment, even if the player hits the right jump rings, they may still hit a gear that would normally cause the player to crash for not hitting the right jump ring. They can also hit the ceiling if they hit the rings too fast. * At the end of the dual at the transition to the last leg of the wave, the player can miss the triple speed changer and stay in double speed. This bug happened to Riot. Fails * Elite crashed at 90% twice, 96% and 98% before beating the level. * Complazra died twice at 96%. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * Silhouette was too difficult for Havok to verify, so Smokes had to verify it for him. Despite this, Smokes beat the level twice anyway, once for verification and another to upload it on his channel. * Silhouette is often mentioned as one of the hardest Nine Circles levels. * This level was going to be called Figures, but after Glittershroom's level, Havok decided to use a synonym of Figure, Silhouette. * For some reasons, the level has the default background and ground, unlike most Nine Circles levels. * Complazra has completed this level eight times, as he has stated this is his favorite NC level. Walkthrough Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 levels Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Solo levels